Accident Prone
by CadaverBlue
Summary: In response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge. Grissom has an accident; Sara comes to his aid, chaos ensues. GSR baby! R&R!


**Title: Accident Prone**

**Author: ME!**

**Summary: In response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge. Grissom has an accident; Sara comes to his aid, chaos ensues. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: Aliens abducted my Beta, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_**Sara raised a lone eyebrow as she watched the chaos unfold around her.**_

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying…to…get these boxes…into my office." Grissom strained from behind a stack of boxes in his arms.

"Do you need any help?"

"NO!" he grunted.

"It looks pretty heavy," Sara teased.

"I don't need help," Grissom said stubbornly and reached for the doorknob to his office, fumbling with the boxes.

"Apparently you do." Sara said, swatting his hand out of the way and turning the knob to open the door.

"Thanks," Grissom said, walking into his office.

"No problem," Sara said, walking away.

Grissom walked slowly into his office, looking to the side of the boxes in his arms. He miscalculated the chair to the side of his desk and the boxes went flying to the ground with a crash, he following them. Sara spun around at the sound and ran to Grissom's office. Her hands flew to her hips when she saw Grissom on the floor. Her giggle caught his attention and he looked up to her from the floor. The side of his mouth lifted into a smirk and he laughed.

"Don't say it."

"Say what Grissom?"

"I told you so."

"Oh well, I did tell you so didn't I?"

Grissom glared at her. She chucked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

She offered her hand to Grissom to pull him up, he accepted.

"I didn't know you were so accident prone." She quipped.

"Only around you." He said, pulling himself close to her.

Her eyes widened at Grissom sudden admission. She felt herself blush and realized how unbelievably close he was to her. She obverted her eyes from Grissom towards the boxes on the floor.

"What's in those anyways?" she asked, looking back towards Grissom.

He smiled, "Oh, just some evidence jars and an…" he grew quieter, "ant farm."

"What?!"

"Ant Farm."

"Grissom!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"It could have broke, there could be ants all over the lab." Sara exclaimed.

"RIFA." Grissom whispered.

"What?"

"Red imported fire ants."

"Crap Grissom!" Sara said, darting on top of a chair.

"This just keeps getting better and better," She said, staring down at Grissom from the chair.

"Come on," Grissom said, grabbing Sara's hips.

"Lets check the boxes." He said, lifting her and setting her down next to him.

Her eyes grew wide again when she realized that his hands were still on her hips. Her hands were still on his shoulders and they stared at each other. He leaned into her lips with his own in one sudden movement that made Sara gasp in surprise. She leant into the kiss and soaked up the warmth of Grissom. His hands on her hips, his lips on hers, she could stay like this forever. The thought of red fiery stings popped into Sara's mind and spoiled the moment. She broke off the kiss and stared at Grissom, whose eyes were momentarily closed.

"I don't want to get stung," She whispered.

"Mmm." He moaned, eyes still closed.

"Come on Grissom," Sara said, tugging on his shirt. "Lets clean this up."

Grissom eyes darted open. She smiled at him. Sara turned around to the boxes and bent down.

"Shouldn't we be doing this with gloves or something?" Sara asked, opening one of the boxes slowly.

"Well normally yes, but I doubt the containers of RIFA are broken."

"Well if I get bit so help me god I will…."

"You won't get bit."

Sara glared at Grissom and turned to look inside a box. It contained evidence jars in various sizes. She sighed in relief.

'We could probably salvage some of these." Sara said, lifting a broken jar out of the box and turning it upside down, letting the broken glass fall into the box. Sara reached her hand in and jerked it out suddenly.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, sitting on the floor.

"Did you get bit!" Grissom shouted.

"Damn glass," Sara said, looking at her bleeding finger.

"You're lucky I didn't get bit mister." She said, looking at Grissom.

Grissom jumped up to his desk and reached for a tissue, he rushed to Sara and handed it to her.

"Here," he said as he applied pressure with his fingers.

"Thanks," she said.

Grissom got up and rummaged through his drawer for a bandage. He walked over to Sara and bent down to tend to her wound. He wrapped the bandage around her finger and pulled Sara's bandaged finger to his lips.

"All better," he said.

"All better." She repeated.

"Lets get to these other boxes," Grissom said.

Sara nodded.

Grissom slowly opened another box, a cloud of red smoke rose out of the open flaps. Grissom and Sara stared coughing.

"What the hell is that?" Sara said through coughs.

"Red Creeper." Grissom said, coughing.

"Oh great." Sara said, laughing, coughing and trying to breathe.

"Come on," Grissom coughed, "Lets get out of here."

He pulled Sara up and led her out of his office, she stood outside his office, coughing and wiping the red dust from her clothes.

"This stuff better come out," she said with a smile.

"Lets get something to drink." He said.

They walked shoulder to shoulder to the break room.

"So what are you going to do with that mess?"

"I'll have Greggo clean it up."

Sara coughed, "You think Greg is going to clean that up for you?"

"Yeah, he looks up to me."

"Yeah you're his role model, his idol." Sara laughed.

"So, I was your role model once too." Grissom said, smirking.

Sara's smile turned to a frown.

"Yeah, once." She said, looking up to him.

"Sara…" Grissom started.

"Well Mr. Big Ego," she said, ignoring him, "Here's your chance," she finished, pointing to Greg who was walking into the break room.

"Hey Greg," Grissom said, turning around to him.

"Yeah Griss?" he asked.

"There is a little mess in my office that has your name on it."

Before Greg could respond, Grissom had turned back around to Sara, who was trying to contain her giggles. They stared at each other silently as they listened to Greg walk out of the break room.

"OH! Greg! Don't open the last box!" Grissom shouted as Sara coughed.

"Ok Grissom!" Greg shouted from the hallway.

"You're a mean role model." She said.

Grissom laughed.

"How about that drink?"

**_With a laugh_** (cough)**_, she tossed him a bottle of water._**


End file.
